


Complicated

by nekosmuse_archive (nekosmuse)



Category: Third Watch
Genre: F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:07:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23578150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nekosmuse/pseuds/nekosmuse_archive
Summary: Written pre 2005. Posting for archival purposes.Not everything needs to be complicated.
Relationships: Maurice Boscorelli/Faith Yokas
Kudos: 1





	Complicated

I’m surrounded by her scent, her heat. I vowed to behave, to resist, but it’s hard. And I’m hard. She moves in her sleep, shifts, burying herself further in my embrace. I wonder if she knows she does it? Or if it’s just an unconscious habit. I don’t think she knows what she does to me. Her skin, pressed against mine. Her hair, tickling my nose.

In hindsight, I should have taken the couch. But I can’t give this up. This closeness. I turn slightly. Not enough to break contact, but enough for some air, some space. I stare at the ceiling, willing sleep to come. It eludes me.

I have to fight not to touch her. I want to. God do I want to. She moans in her sleep, curling closer to me. I turn to face her, the need to watch her sleep becoming overwhelming. I raise a shaky hand, reaching out to brush a wayward strand of hair from her face. My hand lingers, tracing the outline of her jaw, her lip. I could kiss her, and she’d never know.

I find myself leaning into her. My mind registers this is wrong, but I can’t seem to tear away. I press my lips to hers, gently running my tongue along her bottom lip. She parts them in her sleep, giving me access. My right hand strokes her hair, my left traces small circles at the base of her spin. I will her to wake up. I need more then this.

Rational thought takes over and I pull away, feeling guilty for invading her space, her privacy. I’m met with startled blue eyes. I freeze, knowing I’m caught. I’m no longer sure what to do, what to expect. She doesn’t look mad, only confused. She remains still, staring up at me in puzzlement.

“Boz?”

“I’m sorry,” I say, once again finding movement. I shy away from her, moving to give her space. I want to flee from the bed, run from the room, but I’m trapped by her gaze.

She swallows and glances down at the space between us. Her tongue darts out to wet her lips. I suppress a groan. Finally she looks up, confusion replaced by something I can’t quantify. I feel as though I owe her an explanation, and I do. I just don’t have one.

“Why?” she asks, her voice so faint I barely hear her.

“I don’t know,” I reply, honestly.

“No, why did you stop?” she clarifies.

I stare blankly at her, uncertain what to say.

“I mean, it was nice,” she continues, her expression becoming shy.

I’m staring at her, I know I am. And despite my mind screaming at me to say something, I remain frozen. She liked it? My cock jumps at the prospect of kissing her again. I’m just not certain I should. She makes the decision for me. Her eyes hold mind as she shifts across the open space between us. She comes to rest a mere inch from me.

“Well?” she asks, her tone gaining confidence.

“Um, I…” I stammer. All my confidence has drained away.

She smiles, leaning forward to press her lips to mine. It takes me a moment to react, my mind not believing this is real. I finally respond, my tongue pressing against her, begging for entrance. She grants it, moaning as I invade her mouth.

The kiss becomes hot. Too hot. I need air, but at the same time, I want to drown in her. Her hands search my body, seeking out everything they can reach. I’ve begun my own search, across her waist, onto her breasts. I cup her ass, pulling her flush against me. She groans as my erection presses into her thigh.

“Faith?” I question, pulling away only when air become a necessity.

“Yeah?” she replies, her lips moving down my neck.

I lift my head, groaning as she sucks on my Adams apple.

“Are you, sure?” I ask, my voice hoarse with arousal.

“God yes,” she replies, her breath caressing my cheek.

She cries out as I flip her onto her back. I don’t think she was expecting me to become the aggressor. I’m intoxicated by all things Faith. The feel of her hair. The soft scent of her skin. The taste of her lips.

She moves under me, arching into me. Too many clothes. I need to feel her skin, her flesh. I quickly remove my shirt, tossing it unceremoniously to the floor. A wave of shyness comes over me at the prospect of undressing Faith. She saves me from it, pulling her shirt deftly over her head. It lands beside mine.

For some reason, I’m not surprised she isn’t wearing a bra. Faith was never one for modesty. When you spend everyday changing in front of men, you can’t be modest. But this isn’t the locker room. And there isn’t a room full of people watching us. Now, I can take my time, admire her beauty.

And she is beautiful, stunning in fact. Rose coloured nipples stand out against porcelain skin. The curve of her breast, marred only by tiny scars from her not so long ago surgery. Still, she’s gorgeous. And mine.

I kiss my way across her neck, moving down her chest. She mews as I take a nipple in my mouth. I elicit a groan as teeth meet flesh. I’m so caught up in her taste, her presence, that I don’t notice her struggle to remove my boxers. I break away momentarily to help her.

She’s somehow managed to discard her own underwear, and before I can comprehend what’s happening, I’m suddenly closer to her then I’ve ever been. The heady scent of her arousal hangs in the air. I feel the sudden need to feel her. All of her.

My fingertips work their way across her body, gliding across the smooth panes of her stomach. I trace a path along her stretch marks, testaments to childbirth. I’ve never considered them beautiful before, but on Faith, they are the sexiest thing I have ever seen.

My hand dips lower, seeking out her core. I meet her eyes, silently asking permission. She grants it with a nod. I’m overwhelmed by her heat, her moisture. A flash of pride comes over me. I did this to her. She’s wet, for me.

She laughs at my grin, her smile soon fading as I hit a particularly sensitive area. She arches into me, her walls fluttering around my fingers. I’m mesmerized by her expression. Pure lust and ecstasy.

“Bosco, oh god, please, I need you, please….” She moans.

I smile, who am I to deny her. I remove my hand, she whimpers at the loss of contact. I chuckle, moving to the end table to remove a condom. Faith uses my distraction to begin her own teasing.

I wasn’t prepared for the feel of her hands against me. I almost embarrass myself. I don’t give her the opportunity to play too long, knowing I’ll never be able to hold out, not with her. Instead I gently remove her hands, smiling down at her as I slid the condom on.

Light from a street lamp illuminates the room, causing her eyes to sparkle with an intensity that nearly brings me to my knees. I’m so captured by them that I don’t notice she’s wrapped her legs around me, pulling me towards her. I maintain our gaze as I press against her, watching as her eyes roll back before pressing into her.

Holy mother of God.

I’m not sure if I actually say the words, but it’s all I can come up with. The feeling of being inside her is nothing like I expected, and everything I could hope for. She’s hot, and tight, and wet, and clinging to me.

I’m struck then, knowing this moment has been building for an eternity. Knowing that our games and banter would someday bring us here. But I’m still not prepared.

Somehow I find focus and begin to move. It’s not awkward, or new, in fact, it seems far more natural then it should. We move in unison, our cries echoing through the room. It’s like we were made for one another. And maybe we were. My pace increases, becoming almost frantic. She keeps up, meeting me thrust for thrust.

I’m dangerously close to the edge, knowing she’s not far behind. I reach between us, pinching her clit between my thumb and forefinger. She cries out, arching clear off the bed. I feel her walls clench around me, and know she’s crashing. Only then do I allow myself to follow.

Stars dance across my vision until I’m certain I will pass out from the intensity of it. Her name dances across my tongue, until it becomes my mantra. Faith, Faith, Faith……

She collapses beneath me, and only my concern keeps me from crushing her, suffocating her with my weight. Instead, I roll us onto our sides, still buried within her. I lean forward, kissing the sweat from her brow. Sleepy blue eyes meet mine, and I smile.

“Wow. I mean, wow…” she murmurs.

“Yeah, wow…” I reply.

I love that about her. We can say so much with so few words. And we know. I know tomorrow we will wake up, and go to work, and fall back into our lives. But tomorrow night she’ll come back here, and we’ll fall back into each other. And it doesn’t need to be complicated. Not with Faith. Not with us.


End file.
